The Sexy Night Job to Remember
by wulfymail
Summary: this was originally made by AnthonyIsNowKill, this is gonna be really long, as my friends and I are going to make this, and the sequel, also, potentially, the third thing, and more if it comes to it. Hope Y'all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! Call me Wulfy! This is my first time doing something like this, so if its bad, please dont be really mad at me, just pm me creative criticism ^^  
Also, I should tell y'all that I got permission from **__**AnthonyIsNowKill**_ _ **to rewrite the story he posted and he wanted me to link back to the original one:**_ _ **Sexy Night Job**_ _ **  
I really hope you like this ^^**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Night 1**_

A flash of purple, a maniacs laughter, then blackness as I feel a stabbing sensation through my stomach, and as the darkness consumes my vision, I get startled awake by electronic beeping, and out of the darkness comes a black shape, and I see it looked like an old fashion doll flying right towards me, and right before it reaches me, my eyes fly wide open.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I bolt upright, my chest heaving, and looks at my new alarm clock, which i got for a specific reason my fevered brain can't remember at this moment, and sighs with relief as I hit the off button. "Oh thank the moon, I'm not dead…" I reach down and touches my stomach, and shudders, then blink as I tilt my head, wondering why I'm awake at 10:30 at night, then I look over to my desktop and I see a Note, which has a number on it. Under the note, there is a paper that says-

"Have a good first night hun! Your da and I wish you luck! -love mum"

I sigh from how silly my mum can be sometimes, and then goes down the stairs to the kitchen. I then pull out a box of frosted flakes, a bowl, and a gallon of milk.

When I sit down, I pick up the newspaper and looks at the top article. "Fazbear Inc, are they really as family friendly as they seem?" I chuckle and looks at the picture, and my eyes widen as I see the new and "Improved" animatronics, and I can feel a rising lump in my pants, and I blush as I see how sexy they are. Bonny, the purple bunny, and Chica the yellow chicken were so beautiful, and I hurriedly look away from how muscular Freddy the big brown bear looked.

I finally look away, and pours myself some cereal and milk, and read the article, I idly thought to myself why they would have switched the original crew out with the new, highly erotic-looking versions. When I finish the bowl of cereal and drink the milk, I go take a shower. I shrug off what I've seen, and think back to what I was dreaming, but couldn't recall anything other than the flash of purple.

When I get out and towel off, I check the clock next to the mirror and curses loudly as I see I'm going to be late. "Fuck! Better call fazbear, and tell I'll be there as soon as possible." As soon as I grab a case of Red Bull, I run out to my car, an old beat up red Volkswagen, I hop in, and pulls out my cell, and then I dialed the number for Mr. fazbear.

On the third ring, he picked up, and I could hear slight impatience in his voice. "Mr. Schmidt, I'm glad you finally called, I was worried you might have been confused at the interview on whether or not you were wanting the night shift." As I gunned the engine, hurrying as fast as I can, I respond, "Yeah, sorry about that, I woke up late, I'm still not used to waking up this late. Uhm, will this be a problem?"

"Not at all Mr. Schmidt, as long as you're here by midnight." He dryly responded, and ended the call with, "Everyone would like to meet you…"

I thought about who "everyone" was the rest of the way, and when I finally got to the restaurant, I parked in a spot at the side, labeled Nightguard only, everyone else parks at their own risk." As I get out, a flashlight startles me, and I look to see who it was, and Mr. Fazbear smiles at me and pats my shoulder as he leads me to the entrance of the building. "Glad you actually got here early Mr. Schmidt, and thanks for calling in to say you were running late."

I smile sheepishly and looks up at him. "Please sir, call me Mike, or if you want, Michael, either is fine." He nods thoughtfully, then hands me the keys. "Here are the keys Michael, make sure you watch out for people that try to take the girls, and Freddy." he starts to walk to his slug bug, and calls out over his shoulder, "Make sure you listen to the recording, and also to watch your power!" With that, he got into his car and left, and when I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the animatronics.

They looked just like the picture I saw about them in the newspaper, except in their night mode, all powered down. I looked at Bonny the purple bunny first, and blushed as I see her in a black and white dress, with frills on the sleeves and collar, the sleeves went down to just above her elbows, and the rest of her arms were covered with stylishly ripped tights, showing off her purple fur, and her legs were covered with the same sort of tights, and I saw they got her to wear bright red thigh high boots, and I look up at her face, I see that they really wanted her to look like a human female. She had hair between her long bunny ears, and it was blue, with a long bright red stripe that covered her right eye. She had black lipstick and light pink eyeliner. She nose still looked like a bunny's though, and she had almond shaped eyes.

After I was done looking at Bonny, I looked at Freddy, and only glances at him, skipping over to Chica, I see that she was dressed more practically, with a red and white shirt covering her torso, and she also had a stylish black leather jacket on. Her legs were covered in artfully ripped jeans, and you could see her yellow feathers through the gaps in the fabric. She was wearing hiking boots, and I nodded at the sensible clothing as I took a look at her face. She had orange hair, and also had a long streak of different colored hair, this time colored silver. instead of making her look completely like a human, as they tried with Bonny, she had a detachable beak, colored orange, and I could see through a small gap through it, she had ruby lipstick on, and I looked up at her eyes, they looked kinda triangular in shape.

When I was done with Chica, I finally took a look at Freddy. He looked simply dashing in a full tux, with golden buttons, but his sleeves only went to his elbows, and his forearms were uncovered except for white gloves on both hands, and his fur looked silky soft. His legs were in a black pantsuit, with different colored lines faintly running down the fabric. he was wearing midnight black dress shoes, and I looked up at his face, and I see that they made his face more chiseled, and he had a face that always looks happy, and he had a large white top hat, with a black buckle, and had a large red rose through the brim.

When I finish looking at all three of them, I head over to pirate's cove, and opens the curtain slightly to look at Foxy, and sees her, standing in front of a large purple curtain with stars on it. She has bright red fur but was covered in black clothes. She had a large trench coat, with a leather covering for her torso. She had long stretchy looking pants on her shapely legs and long dark brown leather high-heeled boots. Her arms were covered with the sleeves, but her right hand was a detachable hook, I could see the right hand on a hook above out of sight from the seating area, and to children that came up to her area. Her left hand was covered with a golden glove, and I could again see the matching one next to the hand. She had bright red fur, and when I looked up at her face, I saw that she had a large fox muzzle, with golden eyeliner. She had long red hair, with a striking stripe colored pink in the mix, she also had the fox ears. She had an eye patch on her right eye, but her left eye was slightly elliptical in shape.

When I was finally done looking at all the animatronics, I went to the back of the place and picks up a can of leftover pop from the day shift. When I bent over though, I got a shiver up my spine, like someone was watching me. As I went back to the office, I kept feeling that same feeling. When I got to my office, I saw the clock, which read 11:45. "Holy bollocks, I thought it was much later than that…" I shrug and looks around for the recording, then I see the phone had a button that kept flashing red every so often, and I click on it, and it starts.

"Uhm? Hello? Hello hello? Hi! Our loving boss wanted me to record this for you, says that you'll need the help from one as experienced as one can be for the night shift, as I'm on the day shift. Our last night shift guy… He didn't work out, something about tampering with the beloved Foxy, I think the thing was that he tried to program her differently? I don't know, but Hey! Good job on getting the thing!."

I think about for a second, then I shrug, and keeps listening. "I actually used to be the one that made that office as cool as it is now, I even got the kids to draw you pictures of how happy they were. You see, I was actually one of the things that the kids liked, mostly because I'm a good person with kids. Anyway, now that you're here, I need to read off some disclaimers and junk, they don't really mean anything. The boss just wants me to read them, for legal reasons…" I can hear some shuffling of papers and some kids talking in the background, and then the phone guys come back, clearing his throat. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place where parents and children alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any work related injuries you may have." he moves away from the recorder for a second, one of the kids must have asked him a question. As I wait, I pause the recording, and ran out to my car, and gets the case of red bull, and comes back, and I hear some creaking noises as it gets closer to midnight. As I hurried back to my office, I can feel the gaze of something on me, but when I turn around I see nothing has moved or changed. When I sit back down, I open a can of red bull and then turns the recording back on.

"Anyways, now that I got moved out of the office, and floor security, there's nobody in here now, cause my fazbear only wants this used for emergencies during the day…" I shrug, then nod as I keep listening. "One thing that you should know is that at night, the animatronics are set for free roam, because of some sort of joint lock up, so just make sure that they don't leave the building, and everything should be fine."

My eyes widen with panic, and I nearly spit out my sip of my drink and thinks back to the weird feeling of someone watching me earlier, and shudders. "There should be a tablet somewhere on one of the shelves, make sure you turn that on."

"They WHAT now, you greasy bastard?" I hurriedly grab the tablet and flicks the on the switch, and I wait a small while as it turns on. "Another thing, Mr fazbear doesn't want any of the characters without their suits on, so as a rule at night, they cannot get out of them, so if they see you, their processors might see you as a naked endoskeleton" at this I drop my half full can, and starts flicking through the cameras hurriedly.

"Hey! I can feel you if you're panicking, these things are pretty strong, and whatnot, but since they go updated, they have looked so inappropriate for being children entertainers. But anyway, I'm here to help you do your job, so click on the stage camera." I quickly do so, and I see that the three of them are all still on the stage.

"Those guys are Bonny, Freddy, and Chica, from left to right, you might have seen them on your way in. Freddy just likes to wander around, so you won't have to worry much about him, Bonny and chica should turn themselves on during the night, and they might come to see why there are still lights on, and who's in the building." I gulp, and shudders at the thought of them coming to see me.

"And like I said, it's against the rules for naked endoskeletons to be active in Freddy Fazbears, so if they get to you, they will try to forcibly stuff you inside one of Freddy's spare suits. That's pretty much it… Oh, wait! The doors, the ones to your left and right, they are there to protect you from the animatronics, but they are only for emergencies at night."

BULL SHiT! Who makes doors that run on power? While I'm thinking about that, why would fazbear make killer animatronics anyway?" I wonder out loud, and tests to see if the doors work, and they go down then up. "There are buttons underneath the door buttons, those are lights, we had them installed after we got numerous complaints from nightguards, about the blind spots in the cameras, which just so happen to be right outside your doors, just flash the lights when you think they are near, or when you can't find any of them. That's all for now, have a great night!" just before he hangs up, I could hear children cheering that he gets to play with them now.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHiT, SHiT, SHiT! What else do I have to watch out for!? Why do they want to come kill me!?" i shut up as my watch beeps that it's midnight, and I turn the tablet channel to the main stage, and I see that Bonny went missing, and I can hear movements, and I frantically flip the channels around and I see her in a sort of prop costume closet.

"Bonny has moved, HOLY SHiT, Bonny has moved!" I flick around for a couple seconds, until I hear more movements, and I blush as I see Bonny right up to the hallway camera, her eyes completely open, and pitch black with a white pupil, and then the camera goes down, and when it comes back up, she's gone, and I check all the cameras again, and shrieks when chica is missing from her stage.

"CHICA TOO!? Where is she!?" As I keep flipping around, I suddenly hear pots and pans crashing around, and sighs with relief, taking a long sip from my new can of red bull. "Ok, holy shit, she's just in the kitchen… but where's that purple bitch though?" I toggle the camera that is just around the corner and spews the energy drink everywhere when I see her, and she winks, then draws one of her fingers across her throat as I slam the door down that she's next to. "HOW DO YOU LiKE A FACE FULL OF DOOR, YOU PURPLE BiTCH!?" I yell at the top of my lungs, and pants with exertion, then checks my watch.

"It's only 2:30? How in the name of Saint Greg is time moving so slow?" I say to myself again and checks the power meter. "SHiT, it's down to fifty percent already? HOW!?" I flick the light on a couple times, but I can't see any sign of the purple bunny, so I open the door, and shakily takes a long sip of my can. The noises stop in the kitchen, and I check the cameras, and I can see Chica just hanging out in the dining room, reading a book as she eats s pizza. "... so where's bonny…?"

I hear giggling from right outside the door on the left, and I freeze. I turn on the light to see her standing there, with those big black eyes, and she narrows them at me and takes a single step before I slam the door button, closing the door in her face. "Hey! That's no fair!" she yells indignantly as she hits the door. "Mr. security guard, come out and open this door before I break it down!" I gulp, and listen to her bang on the door more, then I shout back.

"You can't do that, you can't even get to me!" she laughs maniacally and hits the door so hard I can see it visibly shake. "Shit… that seems to have pissed her off…" I check the cameras again, only to see Freddy sharing the table with Chica, and she offers him some pizza. I suddenly remember the power level and check it to see it was at twenty percent, at 3:30, and I gulp.

"You have three minutes to open this DAMN door, or I'll break it, and you don't want to know what I'll do you you~" I could hear her laughing mechanically like she sometimes does in her daytime mode. I shudder at the thought of being stuffed into Freddy, and I gulp as she hits the door more frantically. I finally cave, and I click the door button, and she smirks as she walks into the room. As she gets close to me, I squeak and back up.

"D- do whatever you want t- to do, i- I just don't wanna die!" I close my eyes, and falls over, tripping over my desk chair. I wait, waiting for my inevitable fate, but after a minute of nothing happening, I crack my eyes open a smidge, only to see the well-dressed bunny rabbit bent over, laughing so hard it looked like she was about to break.

"HOLY COW, dude! You looked like a total goober!" She mimes the face I was making, then snorts, laughing harder. "You actually thought I was going to kill you, you spaz? There's no way I would do that… Mikey…" she covers her mouth, trying to hide her smile, and I looked up at her shocked, and she starts laughing again. "Seriously, do you need help up?" she holds her other hand down, and I hesitantly grab it, and she hauls me to my feet.

When I'm back on my feet, I look at her curiously. "Wait, how do you know my name? I never told it to you, or anyone else other than the boss…" she smiles happily, and then hugs me, then flicks my badge. "Your badge, ya goof. I saw it from your badge," she says sarcastically and smiles deviously. "How do you not remember me, from all those years ago?" I gasp in astonishment, then hugs her tighter.

"Fazbear didn't get rid of our memory banks, so of course I remember you~ but I do seem to remember that I was someone's favorite~" She looks at me, and I can see her eyes had changed colors, a warm crimson, my favorite color. Then she tousles my hair and chuckles. Now, let's see if I can make you feel better~"

"Wait, wait… hold the fuck on… you were just trying to kill me, why should I trust you… even if you're partially the old Bonny… m- my childhood hero.." I blush, then looks down as she picks up my wheely chair, and softly sits down in it. "Well, where do you want me to start? I can tell you anything you might need to know" she asks, looking up at me curiously.

"Well, why were you scaring the absolute shnit out of me? Why were you doing that?" she sighs, then smiles up at me snarkily. "That was Mr. Fazbears doing, he says it's a ritual of some sort, kinda like an initiation, he wants to scare you, to see if you're worthy of having this job." she blows me a kiss, and fidgets in her new seat, breathing a slight bit faster as she tries to figure out what to do with her hands, and she looks up at me. "Any other questions? I really feel like I should be doing something~" she winks at me, and my cheeks darken as naughty thoughts enter my head, and I give my head a quick shake to dispel them.

"Well, what do you mean that you can remember me? I haven't been here since my tenth birthday, and especially not since you guys were remodeled. I know that this is pretty much my only time I was within like, ten to twenty miles at any time." she twitches more, but I chose to ignore most of it but starts to grow slightly cautious at the sight of her, and she was fidgeting more.

"W- well~ my old body, and the others bodies, were scrapped and used for parts a while ago, but because Mr. fazbear didn't want us to lose out memories, he kept them, and I am still pretty much my old self, but now I have a new body, and new sections of my AI to accommodate my old self, and what I now am~" her eyes flicker to what they were before, before switching back, but I couldn't tell if it was just a trick of my imagination.

"Now, mikey~ I have a question for you," she asked, obviously needing something, from the way her body language was speaking. I gesture to her to keep going, but takes a step backward, not knowing what was happening as she stood up. "How do you feel about me? I mean, how much do you like me?" she walks up to me, and as I bump into the wall, I blush as she moves her face and upper torso towards my face, and I discovered that I am a good foot shorter than her.

"W- well, um, Bonny, i- I like you… a lot, but uh… I don't know that if it's in the way you want me to be... " she smirks, and I feel a cold shock go up my spine as I see her eyes go fully black, with white pupils. "U- uh Bonny?" I croak out, "w- what's goi-" she suddenly kisses me, and I make a muffled squeaking sound as I feel myself kiss back, slowly wrapping my arms around her waist. We keep kissing before she pulls away, and I gasp for air, and she booped my nose as I wipe some sweat off my neck, gulping as she giggles. "Why, if I didn't know better Mikey, I'd say you are in love with a robot." she teases playfully as she grips my nether regions. "And it seems you're enjoying this~"

I squeak, blushing bright red as she softly squeezes, and massages my slowly engorging cock, and I let loose a small drawn out moan, and she smirks as she lets go of it, and I squeal with disappointment as she laughs at my face. "if I didn't know my hunky Mikey better, I'd say he's a virgin~" I blush and try to hide my new bulge in my pants, and her eyes widen in shock. "My dear friend! We have to change this right now!" she kisses me deeply, and smiles gently as she bites my ear. "Drop 'em my sweet, this bunny is gonna turn you into a man right here right now~" she kisses my nose gently and moves my hands down to my pants button.

"B- Bonny, I don't think we should be doing this, i- I'm not sure if I'm ready…" she clicks her tongue, and thinks for a second, then kisses me deeply. As I kiss her back shocked, she giggles as she teases my mouth open with her tongue, and I lick her tongue, and my eyes widen at the surprisingly pleasant taste, almost like a Cadbury creme egg. I lick her tongue more, trying to beat her in tongue wrestling. Her eyes widen slightly at the new motions, but then easily out maneuvered my tongue, and then she starts to explore my mouth, and I sigh, starting to be in utter bliss from bonny's touch. As she keeps licking and kissing me, I can feel her slowly unbutton my pants, and I can feel a chill in the air as my pants drop to my ankles, and she easily and efficiently picks me up, still kissing me, and puts my on my roller chair, and breaks the kiss as she looks down at me.

"B- bonny? W- what are yo-" at this point, she put her long and slender index finger on my lips, and I blush as she stands straight up, and starts doing a slow and sensual dance. "Shhh, let me do all the work~" she says, grinning at me. I lean back, getting more aroused by watching her, and I blush as i slowly slide my boxers down, revealing my long, throbbing erection as i watch her. "Oh~ that looks so yummy, now let me show you something of mine that i think you will enjoy~"

As she danced, she slowly took off her dress, leaving her in an almost sheer bra, white in color, and I bite my lower lip as I start to slowly stroke as she teased me with her hefty triple D bra. Then she winks at me, and she starts moving faster to a slow song only she can hear, and starts to pull down her leggings. I moan softly as she shows off her scanty white panties, and some thick pre-cum starts to leak out of my tip.

When she stops dancing, my cock is ready to erupt like a volcano, but she lowers herself to her knees, and then she blows cool air softly on my throbbing heated cock. "My my Mikey, what an impressive tool you have~" She gently grabs my bloated member, and starts to stroke it gently. "It sure seems you were packing quite a load for your favorite bunny~" She kisses the tip, and I moan as she slurps up the pre, then she starts to rub my tender sack, squeezing and massaging the orbs.

"B- bonny, I'm still not sure if we shou-" the rest of the sentence was lost in a moan, the beautiful animatronic sliding my entire length down her silky smooth throat. I look down at her as her eyes slowly fade back to her original color, and I groan from the sheer pleasure she was giving me. After a while, I gathered my courage as i look into her eyes, then I pull her onto my lap, kissing her lips as I massage her hefty breasts, and slowly takes off her bra. She looks at me shocked as I keep kissing her, the I move my head down to her nipples, and kisses them each gently right before I start sucking on them.

"Oh my mikey, I wasn't ready for that~" she moans, pressing my head farther into her breasts, and looks down at me lovingly. "You really love me, don't you?" she giggles and slowly takes off her white panties. As I nod in lustful agreement, she moves her beautiful bunny ass over my throbbing length and begins to tease my hard tip with her wet, heated pussy.

As she continued to tease me, rubbing the lips of her dripping cunt back and forth on my heated tip, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the waist and whispered in her ear softly and slowly, "Are you ready baby?" She then grabbed the back of my head and said to me with a soft and breathy moan, "I want that nice hard cock inside me mikey, give it to me!" After she said this, she then pulled my head towards her beautiful face and began to kiss me with her plump lips, almost aggressively, as her lust became almost too much to bear. She closed her eyes, and when she opens them back up, they have turned back into those scary-looking black eyes. She then pushed me along with her over to a nearby table which is where she shoves me to. I watch her sashay her beautiful purple body over to me, and gets on her knees again as she grips my erection with her left hand, my thick pre-cum slowly washing over her long tapered fingers.

"Oh fuck Bonny, p- please let me have my release, I- I need it..." I say, my mind being blown by this sexy bunny, but she just smirks, shaking her head no. She then turns her attention to my throbbing shaft in her hands, then she slowly starts to teasingly stroke it, but after a minute she became bored and puts my leaking tip into her mouth. She sucks on it like a vacuum while looking into my eyes, squeezing and rippling over my cock with her long and slick tongue. She slowly started to deepthroat down my shaft, smiling up at me as she inched her way down, and I moan long and loud with great pleasure. "F- Fuck my life B- Bonny, I- I need to cum!"

She curled her long tongue around my cock and continued to inch farther down with each time she bobbed her head. I was gritting my teeth hard as he kept going until my cock turned as hard as a rock, when that happened she lifted her heavenly mouth off of my throbbing cock, clambered on top of the table, and softly demanded to me in a commanding tone,"Fuck me like a whore in heat!" I gulp as i move my throbbing cock closer, and she hisses with pleasure as i slowly start to grind my hot tip into her dripping vagina. With a muted shout, she suddenly rammed my dong all the way to my already punished sack. I groan, then I moan with pleasure as i find out that instead of a cold place, her vagina was heated, her flooding juices providing excellent lubricant for me to feel how soft and smooth her interior was. I grip her wide hips, and primally growls as i start to thrust in and out of her vag like a beast. When she starts making squealing sounds of utter pleasure, i speed up my thrusting, knowing she was loving it as her limbs starts to spasm. With each thrust I feel myself getting closer and closer to utter bliss, so I spank her lewd booty, and I watch with slight amusement as she arches her back as deep as she can go.

"O- OOOOOHHH FUUCK! HARDER MIKEY, IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she yells out out as I started to truly breed her like she wanted. As I continued to fuck the bunny, i feel her cream herself around my meat pole, and i howl with pleasure as I feel my balls well up with my thick cum. After she came, I'm able to go faster as the extra lube drips down out thighs.

"Oh fuck yes, I'm getting close, I'm gonna fucking cum!" I shout as I feel the massive load begin to come out and fill the bunny-girls pussy. I could feel her legs almost five out as i keep slamming my shaft in and out of her, and she keeps going, slamming her hips back on my cock. I yell in primal pleasure as i try but fail to hold back any longer, and I shoot blast after blast into her wet and hot cunt. I could feel the loads of cum flowing into, and out of my tip, and as we thrusted against each other, her pussy filled with, and started to slightly expand with my sticky cum. She shuddered and fell limp, shoving the rest of my cock inside of her wet, seed-filled pussy and yelled: "OH my fuck yes! fill me up, fill me up more with your sticky goodness!"

After I heard this,I came even harder into her, so much that some began to ooze my thick salty cum out and around my cock before I even had the chance to pull out. We supported one another while we were both in shear and utter bliss, and after a while a minute, I finally stopped filling her up with my baby batter. We were huffing and panting from the amazing fucking we just did, and as we were recovering, my cock softened enough to simply fall out of her pussy, and i took an almost drunk step away from her body, and watched as her pussy, filled entirely with my cum, dripped and spilled some of it all over the table. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, wobbling as she watches me fall limply to my chair, and smirks.

"Wow mikey, that was so fucking good, I'm not even sure I can recover in time for my day shift~" She told me, with amazement from my performance in her voice. "Did it feel that absolutely amazing from your end~?" She walks up to me, kissing my cheek deeply, petting my chest with admiration. As i weakly nod, she smiles, knowing full well that i absolutely loved our intense fucking. She giggles and kisses me again, this time on my lips, and we jump when we hear a wet slapping sound on the floor.

As I hurriedly turn to look when mad that sound, i see Chica standing there, with a shocked but aroused face, and i can see that she dropped her pizza slice on the floor. "I- It's not what it looks like! I- I uhm… spilled mayonnaise all over myself, then bonny wanted to help me clean it up!" Chica chuckles softly, then gives me a slow, but sarcastic clap.

"Yea, yea mike, suuuuuuuuure you spilled mayo all over yourself and Bonny, it's not like i just watched you two fuck like wild animals or anything~" I gulp, and she starts to laugh heartily, "I'll go get the cleaning bucket, y'all made a huge mess~" I blush beet red as i look at my cum-filled bunny, and she winks at me. "No worries mikey, we won't tell anyone that we fucked like wild animals~"

With that being aid, i heard the thirty minute alarm to the end of my shift, and i bolt upright as i hurriedly put on my clothes, and bonny kisses me again as she takes all of her clothes, and goes to clean herself up. As i guiltily put on my clothes, shivering as I relive what just happened, I hear a knock on the left side door, and Chica comes into the room with the mop and bucket she said she was going to go get. She snarkily looks up at me as she starts to clean up mine and bonnies mess, and i excuse myself from the room, but as i walk passed her, I think see her eyes turn into those black and white eyes, but when i look directly into her hazel-gold eyes, she looks at me funny. "What? Just because i'm related to that harlot bunny, doesn't mean i want to become your 'mayonnaise' helper, at least not yet~"

I blush red with shame, "S- sorry for trying to lie to you Chica, I- I didn't know that you were watching the whole time…" She wink at me, then takes off her beak, then walks up to me with a big smile. "It's fine, my good friend, but next time i won't take too kindly to you trying to weasel your way out of explaining~" she kisses my cheek, and gives my rump a small smack as I put on my shirt, making me jump into the air nervously. "Hehe, you're so cute when you act like you haven't just had the fucking of your life~" She goes back to cleaning up the mess, and i walk out of the security office, and walks to the bathroom, and washes my face with water to wake myself up.

When I look into the mirror, I see my flushed cheeks. "Mike, you and i both know that we have no clue what, or why that happened, but now you have to live your life like you weren't just fucking a robot that had all the bits to mate. You gotta calm yourself now." I gulp, and with the self-talk, I nod to myself, and walks confidently out of the bathroom. When i exit though, i see Chica, bonny, and freddy have gotten back on stage, and chica and freddy went into their deactivated state, resting peacefully until they have to wake up and entertain all the happy kids that love them. Bonny however, was still active, and she was waiting for me, and waves me over, and i walk to her. She was again fully dressed, and had a sly smile on her face as she hands me a cd, with the label: "Night Guard Office Security Footage; the attack of the purple bunny." Once I looked at it for a second, I see that the I's are all dotted with bright red hearts.

I look up at her, and gives her a big hug as she kisses my neck, and i pat her back. "See ya tonight mikey, and make sure you are ready for more fun~" I nod appreciatively, and kiss her softly before I hear the six o'clock alarm, then I wave at her as I walk out of the building. When I walk out, I see Mr. Fazbears car, and then i see him waiting for me. I walk directly up to him, my chest feeling like it was being twisted into with a hot knife with panic, but when I arrive to him, he pats me on the back and winks at me.

"Were the girls a handful Mr. Shm- I mean Michael? Did you have a tough, or a 'hard' first night?" I could swear he was making a bad dad joke, but I thought furiously to myself: _Does he know that me and Bonny fucked like animals?_ "Other than that recording, and them acting like they were crazy killer robots, we had a swell time sir!" I answered somewhat honestly. He nods thoughtfully, and pats my back again. "Well, I'm sure you're tired, you should go home and rest for your next night Michael."

With that, he got into his car, and I got into mine, and we both go our separate ways. As I drive home, I look at the cd, and I decide I'm going to watch it later, and just listens to the radio all the way back to my house. When I park in the families double parking space, I smell myself and discovered that I smell like I was banged by a prostitute, so I pull a stick of deodorant out of my glove compartment, and puts some on, then puts on some cologne so i would mask the scent even more.

When I get out of my car, and makes the short distance to my door, I mentally stabilize myself, and then I walk into the door to my parents watching early morning television, and both of them smile up at me. "Mike, how was your first day?" my father asked me, standing up to give me a hi-five, then hugging me tightly. "Ehh, it was really uneventful" I lied, right to his face, hoping he won't realize that I was lying. He nods, and sits back down, and my mother hugs me tightly.

"You look a bit flushed dear, did anything happen to make you scared or over exerted?" My mother asks me, concerned for my safety, but I just shrug, kissing her cheek and hugs her back. "Like i said ma, nothing really, maybe it's just that I worked so long?" I shiver slightly, and she notices.

"You go to bed, right now mister! You need you sleep!" She tells me in an authoritative tone, and I find myself nodding, and hugs her again as I slowly walk up to my room, and puts my bag down tiredly. I look at the CD, but shrugs again as I lay down on my sheets, passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**Sorry for the long wait ^^ I was stuck under lots of bull, and I** **apologize. Hope y'all enjoy ^^**

Chapter 2 – Night 2 (part 1)

I roll over in my bed, blinded by the sudden onslaught of the sun reflecting off the window in my eyes. "Ughhhh… what did they design those windows for anyway? It's like they want me to be awake in the middle of the day…" I roll over, groaning as my body protests moving around after what I could only assume was a hallucination. "Was all of that just a dream? It felt like I was in a dream…"

My eyes wander over to my duffle bag, and my cheeks darken with a crimson flush as I walk over to it, and opens the large ruffled- up bag. When I open it up, I see the disk that Bonny gave me, and I furiously think to myself that it wasn't a dream. "Holy fuck… I need to watch this thing as soon as possible…" I stop there as my stomach rumbles as I smell what I think is bacon and eggs, and I hold my stomach. "UGH, I'm hungry as fuck…"

I get out of bed in my pink sleeping boxers and stumbles my way down the stairs, then I head to the kitchen to find something to eat. What I find is my dad making eggs and bacon and my stomach growls loud enough for him to hear as I smell the delicious aroma. He startles and looks over his shoulder to look at me as I lean against the kitchen door frame.

"Holy bollocks! You scared me, son!" He breathes a sigh of relief as he goes back to make breakfast. "Do you want anything? Within reason, of course. I learned my lesson after last time I asked you that…" He chuckles and I do so too, remembering the time when I was six, and asked for a triple chocolate brownie cake, with icon faces about my favorite characters, Freddy and friends and power rangers. Again, I am reminded of how lucky I am to be working in my favorite childhood restaurant, and I blush darkly again as I remember my and Bonnie's escapades and Chica's suggestive advances.

"You ok there, champ? You seem a bit preoccupied" He asks me softly, bumping my shoulder. I shake my head, then shrug. "Is there anything you want to talk about then?" he says, awkwardly giving me a hug before cursing loudly as we start to smell the food starting to burn. "Sit down Michael, we can talk over a hearty breakfast." He hurries back to the pan, and quickly plates what's done, splitting it down the middle so we can share.

My stomach keeps rumbling as I keep watching him work his magic with his food, and when he finally gives me my plate, I am practically drooling from the aromas. He chuckles as he starts to eat his food, watching me as I devour my plate of food ravenously like a starving wolf. "So, anything you wanna tell me about your new job?" he asks me in a low voice, looking at me with a calculated look of knowing something that I do not.

I freeze, looking up at him with my eyes wide open with slight panic. Did he know of Bonnie and me? Maybe I should ask… "what do you mean dad? Nothing special happened, there weren't any break-ins. And the tech guys only played a joke on me.." I blush red as I meet his gaze, and he raises one eyebrow. "It wasn't anything mean, they just did what the do for the initiation of the night guards… they programmed the characters to come and scare me, but that's all dad."

He chuckles and slides the rest of his plate of food to me, then gets up to search for a clean glass. I start to eat the rest of my food, and watches him as he goes to the fridge, opens it up, and pulls out the orange juice, and pours a tall glass of the liquid. He glances at me as he put it away, then he walks to me, and gives me the glass of juice. "I know the look of a man who just had a really… ahem… fun night~" he pulls a chair so that he can sit with the back of the chair pressing into his chest, and he gives me a half smile, a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Either tell me her name.. Or uhm… his…" he looks uncomfortable for a second, then looks at me in the eye. "Her or his name.. Or describe the person to me~"

I start to sip my glass of orange juice, blushing enough for my face to be a deep crimson. "W- well, She is about a foot taller than me…" my father nods appreciatively, knowing the benefits of having someone taller than him as a lover, and gestures for me to keep going. "S- she's my… bunny.." my father looks taken aback, not knowing I was into chubbier women, then nudges me with his elbow with amusement.

"Anything else, champ?" he asks, his eyes still twinkling. "Certainly, there must be something else about your lover lady. Did you two do it while those creepy looking dolls stared at you?" he also says, referring to the animatronics. I know he has a certain distaste for them, at how they look, and how they act. He had his hatred ever since the news had the article about the missing kids incident.

"Well uhm.. Her hair… is blue? It's like. Really long, and wavy too." He looks shocked again, then shrugs to himself, letting me like, I hope he thinks, my chubby bunny goth girl.

"I'm proud of you kiddo, you found someone you like. Just make sure you don't let her get in the way of your job." He looks down, then slugs me gently in the arm teasingly as he looks down at his leg as he slaps his leg, making sure that his prosthetic is still there. "God only knows that I wouldn't be able to work with this thing there. I can barely walk as it is.." he wipes his eyes, and I think of it sympathetically as wiping dust from his eyes. "I can't thank you enough for getting your job to help support us, it means so much to your mother and me." He sighs and excuses himself, and he heads up the stairs as I go to the living room to watch tv and finish my food. I start to scroll through the channels, still thinking about last night.

As I was flipping through all of the channels, an early morning cartoon show caught my eye, and so I decided to watch that until I was done. The show was kinda funny and very colorful. It was an action or a fighting one, I couldn't decide between the two. I must have been dozing off, because when the tv turned on an urgent news report I startled to full awareness, the sound of it momentarily giving me intense video game flashbacks.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, 'Power Fighters; Revenge of the Rangers' to bring you this shocking announcement. It was just announced by the police chief that five women were reported missing, with each of the women in the surrounding area." A map shows up, with a pink dot in a pentagon shape. The map bothered me a little, but I couldn't understand why. The reporter came back on, with a grim expression on her face. "I have just received word that a known serial killer is on the loose, and his name is, William "the slayer" Afton. If it is a fact, that this killer is on the loose, it will not bode well for our town. This is Sheila Papinalous, signing off for the county five, your only source of the news network." the screen goes black, and the action show comes back on.

"Jeez. now I don't feel good with leaving my ma and pa alone when I go to work... " I sigh and thinks for a second that I should quit making sure I can add another layer of protection to keep my family safe, but I gulp as I think about bonny and chica, foxy and Freddy. "I have to make sure, not especially, that they stay safe, it's part of my contract with fazbear." almost by queue, my phone rings from Fazbear's personal cell, he must have some need of me.

"Hello?" I say, answering the phone immediately. "What is it Mr. fazbear?" I ask, wondering why he was calling me, he knows I'm on the night shift.

"Mr. Shmi- Mike! Can you come to the restaurant early? The girls and Freddy seems a bit agitated, and asking me about you." he hurriedly asks me, a tone that I know businessmen should not have unless everything was going to hell. "I also need to ask that you show up in the next half hour, we need to talk about events." He promptly hangs up before I could protest, so I rush to my room, putting on pants and a shirt, and slap some deodorant on. When I rush to the door, I run into my pixie-ish mother, she looked concerned but when I showed her my security guard badge and hat, she quickly gets out of the way, letting me pass as I run out of the door to jump in my car.

During the drive, I was worried about what Mr. Fazbear would have to say. Was this about me and bonny? I wasn't certain about anything, so when I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Mr. fazbear surrounded by reporters. I jumped out of my car, and made my way through the crowd of people, to Mr. Fazbear. He was trying to explain something when someone said something about new animatronics, and what this would mean for the restaurant. He stood frozen for a bit, then promptly turned around and headed into the front door, and I pushed through the crowd to follow him.

"Mr. Fazbear? What did you need me for?" I ask, and when he whips around to push me against the wall with an angry look in his eyes, I let him. Something tells me if he wanted it to happen, I would probably be dead.

"Did you watch the news!?" he shout whispers at me, the burning emotion in his eyes flaring brighter. "My brother, that AFTON prick, somehow escaped jail!" his eyes flicker for a second, briefly unfocusing as he growls almost primally. "If it's true, the Goddess only knows he will try to ruin my business, and all that I stand for... " his voice chokes. "He.. he'll destroy the girls, the restaurant, and then his rage will go on, unable to destroy my life, he'll go for anyone that came in my life in any way!" His voice lowers and gives me a hug as some patrons go by, then releases me from his hold, motioning for me to follow him.

I follow him closely, some of the kids looking at me seriously because I had the guards hat on, but they don't know me. Fazbear takes me to his manager's office, where he gestures to a plush looking armchair across from his desk. I was on the verge of panicking, the thought of me and my family getting hunted down by this madman was terrifying. When fazbear sat down, he passed me a piece of printer paper, and I picked it up to look it. It was a more detailed copy of the map part they showed on the news.

"Do you see anything strange about this map? The places these poor ladies were reported missing? Tell me mike, what do you see?" he asks me, in a serious tone. I noticed the map had a small picture of the women near where their respective dots were. My eyes widened with astonishment as I see that the dots made a sort of upside-down star if you hold the north end of the map up. I actually gasp and look up at Mr. Fazbear when I see that the restaurant was in the exact center of the pentagram.

"I know, right!?" he slams his hands on his desk, stage yelling at me. "This bastard wants me terrified of his little games, he wants us scared and vulnerable…" He sighs, looking down with a saddened expression on his face. "I need your assurance that he will not scare you away from your job, the girls seem attached to you, and I don't want them to become too sad for their duties for the kids," he said, looking up at me sharply. "You don't want to upset them either, they function as normal humans, except they are much stronger, and smarter." He winks at me, tapping the side of his nose. "They also experience all of the pleasures that life brings." He winks again, and I gulp.

Did he know that Bonnie and I fucked? He couldn't have.. Unless she told him. "Well, sir, what am I supposed to do until they capture Afton?" I ask, looking up at him with concern. "Should I go see the current guard discuss security options and risks? Or should I go talk to the girls and Freddy?" He ponders the two questions for a moment, staring off into a panel of space that was slightly above my head.

"Both. You can talk to the guard about the potential risks, and the girls and Freddy for different plans in case of things happening." he leaves the room, letting me go on about my business. I exited his office and stepped back into the world of sound and joy. I let out a little sigh and starts to walk towards the day guards office, near the stage where I could see that bonny, chica, and Freddy were singing, and having fun as they did little dance numbers designed for the kids to dance along to.

As I walked to the mysterious phone guy's office, a swarm a children almost swept me off my feet, and in the commotion I saw bonny notice me, giving me a little wave, and then points to a tall crate that Mr. fazbear was helping who I presumed was the day guard, the phone guy from last night, wheel to the direction of my office, hopefully it was to keep it safe from people. I wave back to her and sits down in a seat by the wooden pantry door, waiting as some of the kids wandered over to me.

"Who are you?" one of the kids asks. She was looking up at me concerned like I was here to mess with her life. The other kids crowd around her, all wanting to know who I am, and why I'm here. "Are you going to take Jeremy's job?" all of the kids gasp and back away from me.

"What? No, I'm not here to take... Jeremy's job. I work the night shift kiddos!" I do my best to give a reassuring smile, but the kids still looked dubiously at me, then one of them, a smaller boy, gives my leg a hug.

"Thank you sir... thank you for protecting my friends from the terrors of the night." he giggles softly, then goes wanders off by the dancing crowd of kids by the stage, and Bonnie winks at me, happy I made a kid happy. I nod back at her and glances back down at the small group of children at me, my eyes widening.

"What's your name, Mr night guard?" the little girl asked again, still suspicious that I was going to take Jeremy's job.

"Well, little girl. My name is Mike, Mike Schmidt," I answer, trying to please the little girl. She was wearing a little blue dress and covered in dirt while not being anywhere near the source of it.

"Well, MY name is Aurelia, Aurelia Cumberbatch. I'm like the leader of the kids here, my uncles best friend is Mr, Fazbear, and I'm here almost all the time. Did you know that Bonnie has been acting weird today? I heard her and chica talking about how fun last night was when they took their break!" she looks smugly up at me, then herds her group of children over to the arcade, where I noticed who must be Jeremy helping a kid beat his old high score, then when the score was reached, he gave the controls over to the little boy, who gives him a hug.

The mysterious guy from the phone walked over to me, offering me his hand. "Hi! Sorry for the wait, we were taking… well, you'll see her when you come in tonight for your shift." he chuckles, and I take his hand, giving him my best handshake, and he pulls me up to head into his office.

"Mr. fazbear told me that I have to discuss security measures with you, Jeremy, to at least provide some level of security to protect the girls and Freddy," I say, sitting down in a seat next to his, where his sits down as well. "It also should be a priority to keep everyone here safe."

He nods, looking thoughtful for a bit. As I wait, I hear a couple kids run past the door. He gets up to close it, and I see that he holds his badge at his waist.

"Well, Michael, was it? I think the best course of action for the day shift is to have the girls and Freddy watch out for anybody suspicious because their stages and areas have a perfect view of both exits. I'll make sure the place is locked up tight after I patrol before I leave." He sighs, looking around his little office, at the little pictures the kids made him. "This is the best we can do, I will make sure the girls know that we should have high security until the guy is caught."

I try to think of anything else to do but then shrug. "My name is mike, Jerry. Thank you for your time, I should probably go home and get some rest, my shift isn't that far away, and I'm still tired as all hell." I say, indicating the end of the conversation. he nods, standing up to give me another handshake. "Before I go through, I'll go say hello to the girls, they saw me come over here," I say, giving a chuckle, and he chuckles as well, knowing the girls can get very emotional.

He stands up to open the door, and all of a sudden a yellow blur rockets through, knocking me onto jerry's deck, where I see that it was chica straddling me, and Jeremy looks shocked, then shrugs as he leaves the little room, closing the door behind him.

"Mikeeyyy~ it's time to plaaaayyyy~," She says, a crazy looking gleam in her eyes, and I watch as they slowly turn into the black with silver pupils form. I blush, trying to squirm free, but she stops me by holding me by my shoulders, effectively pinning me against the desk. "Please play with me~?" she asks in a sultry tone, licking her beaky mouth as she leans in for a kiss.

I whimper, still trying to struggle as she kisses me full on the lips, her beak feeling surprisingly like a normal pair of lips, albeit plusher. She leans back after the smooch and smirks happily. "Such a good boy mikey~ maybe I should reward good boys~?" I shake my head, not wanting to be caught rutting the pretty chicken during the day, of at all. She sighs softly, then begins to bounce against me, swirling her hips as she looks into my eyes.

"If you will be a bad boy, mama chica might have to take you out and let everyone out there watch us fucking, like WILD, PRIMAl beasts~" I gulp, and figure I have to try to reason with this horny chicken.

"Chica, I- I could lose my job if you don't let me go!" this seems to take her back, then she keeps bouncing on my lap. "It's the day shift, and I need to really get home so I can rest up for my night shift…" I say, then blushes softly as she pouts,m she managed to met my member to harden in my pants, and when she finds out, she giggles triumphantly.

"Mikeeeeyyy~ it seems like you want mama chica to beat your meat~," she says with a gloating tone, and she spends more time to grind against my hardening shaft. "Such a naughty, NAUGHTY boy~" *she leans over to give me another kiss, and I give up, letting her have her way with me. "My sweet mikey~ I think it's time to fuck~" she smirks, detaching her beak, slipping her shirt off to show off her pliable yellow mammaries.

I gulp, looking up at her as she slowly leans down, pushing her breasts against my face, where the air sizzled softly for the heat of the moment before they spread around my face. She giggles, and stays like that while she uses her hands to slowly unzip my pants, letting the bulge in my boxers free. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her chuckle as I know that she was laughing at the color of my boxers.

"C'mon, chica! I was in a rush this morning to get here… Don't make fun of me!" I plead, embarrassed beyond my dreams. I try to push her off me to take it out myself, but she clicks her tongue and pushes me still. She gently uses her feathery fingers to push back the fabric, exposing my heated length to the (in comparison) cold air, where she starts to poke and play with it gently.

"Do you like this Mikey baby~?" she asks, gently rubbing her breasts on my face, I could feel her nipples tickle against my ears. She moves off of me, and I could see that she was blushing, a wild hunger on her face that tells me that she wants this more than me. penis. She was huffing softly, her fingers twitching as she gets on her knees, putting my heated length betwixt her soft feathery mammaries. She breaths more, softly kissing my tip as she gently starts to rub her breasts up and down on my cock. "Does this feel good baby~?" she asks, looking up at me, I could see her eyes slowly morph into those scary black with silver pupils, I remember bonny having from the night before.

I flinch softly, unnerved from how she looks. This doesn't stop me from feeling the intense pleasure from all of this feathers tickling against my shaft, and her heated breathing against it. "O- Oh my c- chica! I- I didn't know that this would feel so good! I would have played with you last night if that was the case…" I look away, and she huffs as she stuffs my tip into her mouth, shocking me at how warm and wet it was. "H- holy wow! I… do you really want this to happen now chica?" She nods quickly, starting to suckle on my member, bobbing her head to give me a soft and quick fellatio, her breasts still slowly ticking my shaft as they move up and down.

I hold onto her head, shivering from the pleasure of her doing this, gently thrusting against her breasts and mouth. She was looking up into my eyes as I blush, she was holding onto my arms as I keep thrusting through her breasts and into her mouth, she was using her tongue to lick my filled balls every time they came close to her mouth. I could feel her saliva slowly start to drip off of my balls, and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to an explosive climax.

All of a sudden she pushes me away, gasping and panting for air as she holds onto my legs. "H- Holy fuck mike! That felt really intense… like you were really into fucking a chicken girl like me~" she teases, kissing my throbbing tip, giving one last lick before standing up and turning around to gently tease my shaft with her soft behind. I could feel her naughty slit was already wet, and it was gently grinding against my balls. "Mama chica wants that delicious goo deep inside her rump, I need that in there NOW!" she commands, pushing me so that she can get in the doggy position on Jeremy's desk, where she shakes her bottom enticingly. "Come breed mama chicas fat bubble butt~"

I freeze for a moment, looking at that luscious peachy bottom, at how it sways with her movements, and I grip her hips as I gently press my tip against her hole. With a grunt from her, and a soft moan from me, I slowly push into it, until I'm hilted deep inside her, my balls resting on her sopping wet slit.

"Oh fuck chica, you can't believe how good you feel on the inside, it's like getting a boner in sandy mud, except it feels a thousand times better, and less painful for a boner to go into!" she chuckles as I start to thrust softly, making smacking sounds against her. She starts to moan, and I start to pant as we find our groove. Her bottom bounces against my abdomen, she was arching her back so I could fuck her harder and deeper. "I'm going to breed this slutty bitch in heat pussy like the slut you are!" I feel her get much wetter at the sound of this, so I speed up so that my balls slap against her clit.

"Oh fuck mike! I- I'm gonna cum from fucking like this!" She wails, holding the desk for dear life. I pull her arms back, thrusting balls deep, ravaging her pussy like a primal beast. This causes her to throw her head back, and scream as loud as she could as her pussy convulses around my member, trying to milk me to orgasm along with her. "P- pound me mike! P- pound me u- until my servos lock up!" She bites her lips as she rides the tsunami of her orgasmic high, letting me finish my business inside her. She was panting heavily, and I moan and pant, her heated pocket of love wringing my turgid and throbbing length dry.

My cock was pulsing and flexing inside her baby maker, and she turns into her back to look up at me, smirking as she lets be thrust in and out of her wet depths. "Geez Mikey, I see why Bonny highly commended getting fucked by you, you have the stamina of a horse~" She blows me a kiss, reaching down to fondle my balls, I could see that she was impressed by my ability to not cum, and I kiss her gently, pulling out of her pussy. She gasps, growling at me as she realized what I did, her eyes going those every black with sieve pupils, starting to stand up. "You FUCKING fuck and run! You're not even close to being done here!"

I shake my head softly, tugging up my pants, while she struggles to grab me with her recently-fucked- noodle legs, snarling as she tears up, and I help her put on her clothes, and she sobs into her hands. "W- why don't you love me mike… I- I thought you agreed to be our pleasure pal!" She sobs out, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. She sobs some more, then pushes me against the wall as her eyes turn pitch black. "Michael, you have three seconds to decide to apologize, or ill… I'll keep you for my own!" She advances to me aggressively, cracking her knuckles, a low rumble emanating from her throat, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

I gulp, pressing my back against the door, trying to escape from the maniac chicken lady. "L- look, chica… I- I really can't go through with our… Mating…" She growls again, and I scramble for the doorknob, attempting to escape. "C- Chica! Please don't make me do this. I really don't want to be caught and fired because of having relations with you…"

I could hear the crying in her voice, and I yearned to make her happy, she's one of my childhood friends. When I show hesitation, she rushes me and presses her bosom against my face, grinding against the seat of my pants with her knee. I could hear her breath, ragged and heaving, as she grinds against me, trying to get me aroused again.

"C'mon Mikey, you need to get hard again so we can keep fucking! I need your thick cream in me like you did to that easy girl Bonnie! That'll show her that she's not the only one that can get the fun juice from her boy toy!" I could tell that she was lost in her lust, I could hear her internal stuff grinding together as her head spasms on her shoulders, then she starts to roughly stroke and squeezes my cock, and I wince in pain. "I'm going to fuck you till your raw and bleeding!" she growls at me, then throws me back at the desk. She walks over to me in a threatening manner, then straddles my waist, hanging her plump bird boobs in my face, she could be attempting to boobyboard me from the way she was shaking them and squishing them in my face. "Mikey! You had better give me what I want, or I'll do something horrible to you~" she says in a semi-threatening sexy manner, grinding against my lap. "Do I have to get one of the others to hold you down and make you hard again~?"

I struggle, her breasts cutting off my air, and I somehow push her off of my body with my shear desperate strength. "Chica! T- this is too much too fast, ok? I can't do this, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. But I… I might not come back tonight to watch you and the others because of this. I'm sorry chica, ok?" I look away ashamed, then I head through the door. I look over my shoulder one last time, and chica is fully clothed, her eyes black and menacing, her silver pupils gleaming in the light. I throw open the door, suddenly fearful that this chicken is going to keep me prisoner, and I hurriedly make for the exit.

I can hear children and parents calling out to her, saying hello and such, and I can hear her trying to get through the crowd of people to get to me. When I reach the door, I turn around to see how close she is, and I see Bonny and Freddy almost dragging her back on stage so they can continue their shows. I breathe a sigh of relief and exit the building, heading to my car, where I get in and drive off. On the way back, I think about chica, and what she was doing, how she acted. "I should probably call fazbear, ask him why she was doing that… hopefully, she's in a better mood tonight, if I go…" I say to myself, and I get lost in my thoughts the rest of the way home.

The drive home was uneventful, other than people out and about, enjoying the day. When I reach home, I head up the stairs tiredly, going to sleep immediately. I bump into my mom, and I nearly send her bowling over. "Goodness, Michael! It seems like you are really tired, want me to help you to your room?" she asks, obviously concerned as I hold her steady, suddenly shocked awake that I nearly hurt my mom.

"It's fine ma, I think I know where my room is," I tell her, giving her a hug, then slips around her so I can go to my room. When I enter, I strip to my boxers, then lays down to finish the rest of the time until I have to go to work.


End file.
